Just A Little Girl
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A new hero/sidekick appears saving a teenage girl from being killed, she meets the Young Justice. Robin/oc, Aqualad/oc, Superboy/Megan and Wally/Artemis. Will be a Jasmine/? later on the chapters.
1. The Rescue

Me: Hello readers and friends! this is my first Young Justice story I just going to do my very best so no flames or anything just if you don't like how I do this story then don't even bother to review at all cause it's a waste of my time, anyways this story was inspired by my twin sister JuliusCeaserxMarkAntonyKLover, she's so wickedly awsome! and please read her stories she does awsome stories, oh and the oc name Kayla thats her oc and real name so yeah my oc will you will know who my oc is hehe anyways Kayla Greens is here!

Kayla: w-what? how did I get here? and who are you?

Me: *sweatdrops* oh dear, nevermind! ciao!

Kayla: wait! what's going on! *being shuved in a closet and being locked in it, banging on the closlet door shouting*

Me: *clears Throut* anways I don't own Young Justice or the characters in it only I own my oc and Kayla owns Kayla...okay thats just weird saying that anyways enjoy, I was told this is a awsome story so far from my twin sis so please no flames ect. I did my best and I tryed thats what counts and no one's perfect anyways enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

In a far town, it was night time and one teenage girl walking home at night from a date, she was happy to find the one but that end to a horror moment for her when she pass a allyway a hand came and grab her arm roughly pulling her in the dark cold allyway, the person who grabed the teenage girl was a older man with a knife in his hand grining lustfuly while looking up and down on her body which scared her and angry at the same time.

"Let me go you creep!" The girl struggle from his stronge grip that was starting to leave a bruse, The guy tighten his grip on her arm making her hiss in pain, he was about to stab her with his knife with her eyes widden at the knife no scream coming out of her mouth, she was to scared.

Before any could react the guy's knife was knocked out of his hand then was knocked backwards to the wall hard knocking the wind out of him, then before the teenage girl stood a figure wearing a cloak with the hood up covering the face but the lips which the lips was in a frown, the mysteries person turn around facing the shocked teenage girl staring at her rescuer in aw.

"Are you alright?" the rescuer asked the girl who now know it's a female voice, she nodded smiling

"Yes, thank you Miss." the cloaked female reached her hand to the teenage girl "take my hand so I can take you up to the building roof so when that guy wakes up your not here and he wont try to look for you." she nodded taking her out streatch hand then she gasp when the female rescuer went up, she fly to the top building roof landing the young girl on her feet then floats down infront of her aswill, then she pulled her hood down showing Brown hair and light pink eyes, she looked over the teenager girl making sure she wasn't hurt, but when she touched her arm that creep guy had a tight grip on her arm, she hissed from the pain making the pink eye girl frowned.

"That creep did hurt you, hold still for me okay?" she hold her arm out straight then take her other arm puting it over the hand bruse print, then she said will mostly singed softly bairly a whisper but the girl heard her

"Ryuo Lei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Lei Va Zue Lei.."

right when she finished singing in a whisper where her hand was on the girl's arm it glowed then went away, when the girl looked at her arm there was no traces of the bruse, she gasp in aw.

"I hope that helped um..." the girl gasp remembering her manners "oh I forgot to intaduce myself, my name is Kayla."

The mysteries girl smiled "It's nice to meet you Kayla, I must take you home right away, your parents might be worried about you by now, here take my hand I'll fly you back" she reached her right hand out for her to take, she nodded taking her hand then the girl floated up in the air alittle then fly to where Kayla told her where her house was, she put Kayla on the front step of her house still floating beside her.

"Thanks for saving me again." she smiled at Kayla "it's no problem, anyways I got to go Kayla, ciao!" before she could fly off to where ever she go's, Kayla grabed her arm gently making her look back at her confused "before you leave can I atless know your name?" she was silent intill she opened her mouth to say her name.

"You can call me Iris...Goodnight Kayla maybe we will see each other when your not geting attacked by a creep?" Iris said jokenly making Kayla laugh "Don't worry next time I'll tell my date that he can walk me home." she tilt her head "so this date is your boyfriend?" she blushed smiling "Yes he's really sweet, anyways I should go inside now bye Iris." she walked inside then Iris fly off into the sky.

**Couple days later Iris POV**

It's been a couple days sense I saved Kayla and I was wondering how she is doing so I went to visit her at her house in normal clouthing, I was wearing a normal black tank top with a white Rose on the front, also shorts that stop above her knees alittle with tennis shoes with white socks, she wears bracelates that jingle everytime she moves and a necklace that was a shape of a snowflake it sparkles when the sun hits it, and her hair was up high on her left side with a black ribbon on it, she was standing at the front door of Kayla's house knocking on it, the door opened and a lady that must be Kayla's mom cause she was beautiful, Kayla looks so much like her mom, She smiled.

"Why hello, are you one of Kayla's friend?" I nodded smiling back "yes um is she home at this moment?"

"sorry she's out with her boyfriend she went out with last night, such a sweet boy, he can't stop spoiling her with flowers." I couldn't help but chuckle "thats good, so when will she be back?" the mom hm'ed "I believe her boyfriend is taking her home after there date, sense she got almost hurt intill this girl name Iris came to save her, I believe Kayla said she was a young hero that is a new one." I smiled softly "really? I'm glad this new hero Iris saved Kayla, may I stay over intill she shows?" she smiled "of course sweety, you can even help me cook dinner when she comes home."

After that I went inside with Kayla's mom, she told me her name was Shiori Greens and I intaduce myself as Jasmine sense she doesn't know I'm Iris, I was helping her make dinner, we finished making the dinner and set everything up on the table then the front door opened and I heard Kayla's voice and a boy's voice walking to the kitchen where me and Shiori is, the voices stop surprised to see a new person.

"Kayla sweety your friend is here to see you oh and she help me make dinner for us." I walked stoping right infront of her but not to close smiling "Hi Kayla, it's been three days sense I saw you." she just blinked at me confused but then she gasp huging me tightly leting me go smiling big.

"I missed you! I waited for you to visit me again." Shiori walked over "huney Jasmine came to visit you."

"Really? wow." Then my eyes traveled right to her boyfriend that has slicked black hair with black sunglasses and cool clouths that actly looks cool on him, he was staring at me through his black sunglasses, Kayla saw how her boyfriend and me are having a staring contest a really intense one at that.

"Jasmine this is my boyfriend I told you about in are little chat, Dick this is Jasmine I told you about her, she's my pen pal friend that came over to meet me, when I was walking home after are date." it was silent then he reach his hand out to me so I took my hand into his shacking it.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, names Dick Grayson." I smiled leting go of his hand "ditto, anyways I should go...I still haven't found a place to live so I should go look more, ciao!" I walked out of the house walking to the sidewalk but stoping hearing Kayla calling my name so I stoped turning around smiling at her.

"Yes Kayla?" she stoped infront of me "so your realy name is Jasmine? so does that make Iris your superhero name?" I chuckled at how excided she was, so I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down puting my hands back on my sides "yes my name is actly Jasmine just when I'm like this call me Jasmine but when you see me as Iris you know what to call me" I look behind Kayla's back to see Dick standing behind Kayla a bit, hands in his jacket pockets "I must take my leave Kayla...oh yeah I almost forgot here's my cell number if you want to hang out or you see anything suspicious at all you know who to call." I wink making her giggle "so I'll guess I'll see you whenever right Jasmine?" I nodded "of course Kayla anytime, tell your boyfriend to take care of you okay?"

I walked down the sidewalk away from Kayla's house. The next day I finally found a place to stay it wasn't to big or to small, it was a average house not to far from Kayla, everyone may look at the house as a mansion but it's not really one it just looks like one just average when I was finished puting everything in there place my cell went off I tooked it out of my pants pocket fliping it open puting to my right ear.

"Jasmine here." I frowned hearing Kayla on the line, she was freaking out but whispering "Jasmine, it's me Kayla, I'm at a bank with my mom, it's being robed." I grabed my bag where my costume was "How many are there?" it was silent for a while Kayla's voice whispered again "theres 5 of them, hurry Jasmine, the leader guy is pointing a gun at a elder threatening the elder lady."

"Okay I'll be right there, don't do anything reckless okay? I'll be there in no time." I hunged up my cell puting it away bringing out a ear piece puting it on my right ear then I put on my superhero costume then complating my look I put on my black cloak, puting my hood up then taking off to the bank.

I got to the bank in 3 minutes sense my new house wasn't that far from the bank, I bend down on one knee looking through the window that had a good view of the robbers and Shiori and Kayla, then I push a butten on my ear piece it automaticly called Kayla's cell, it seemed she felt it vaberate in her jacket pocket, she made show the robbers didn't see puting it to her ear, then I heard her voice whispering again through my ear piece.

"Jasmine...?" she whispered worredly "Yes it's me, I'm right outside of the bank, do you see me?" I saw her eyes darting around but then stop where I was I waved my hand slightly "I see you, what you going to do now?"

I went silent thinking of a plan, I nodded to myself

"Okay Kayla I have a plan but I would need your help to do so, can you do it for me?" I saw her nod her head slowly "okay all I want you to do is-" I told her what to do, she nodded puting the cell away from her ear, she stood slowly looking at all the 5 robber's back carefuly, she got the people that are closer to her help out aswill, they also brought out anything that hit the targets hard, then they tooked each of the 5 robbers then tooked there aim and throw there hard objects hiting there targets all at there head some fell, they where angry then it got serious they all pulled out guns and aimed it at them, I could hear the people's gasp even the little kids are there clinged onto there mother's legs, but when the leader aimed his gun at Kayla, before the leader could pull the trigger I was infront of Kayla in seconds then when he did I did a spell.

"Seoshi!" then a bubble light sphere wrap around both me and Kayla, the bullet hit it but then it melted into nothing, when they all used up there bullets on the bubble they tryed relouding there guns but I was faster, I put the bubble shield down then I put my hands flat together pointing right at the robbers "Saisu!" I moved my hands to the different sides to make a cresent shape blast it flow right to the robbers knocking them out, I breathed using two spells was chellenging I fell to my right knee exhausted, I felt hands on my shoulder making me look up to see Kayla's smiling face.

"Iris...thank you." when she said that everyone was running to me huging me shooked my hands pat my head Shiori huged me aswill as Kayla, then the before I know it I was standing infront of of a news reporter lady and the camera man, she asked me so many things even I couldn't remember what she asked me, then I got a surprised of a life time! Superman, Batman, The Flash and The Martian appeared will mostly Batman just came out of knowhere, Superman and and The Martan flow down and Flash used his fast speed, I gulped I was nervous now! there my heros...will mostly Superman and Wonderwoman, I held my breath when Superman stand infront of me so I lift my head up to see him looking down at me.

"So your the hero who saved these people?" I was tackled in a hug frmo the side then I heard Kayla's voice "Yes she is! she's so awsome! the way she was right there infront of me in a second before the leader robber guy pulled the trigger! she deserves a reward for saving me, my mom and all the other people that where in there." I blinked while looking at Kayla like she was crazy, I heard a laugh on my other side making me jump alittle turning my head to the other side to see The Flash hands in his fist agents his waist smile on his face.

"It seems this person already have a fan." I sweatdrop then Kayla stood infront of Flash hands on her hips looking up at him smirking "Yep, I'm Iris's number one fan! and I'm not sharing her to ya! get your own Iris!"

"Um uhhh n-nevermind..." sighs hanging my head then I look back up seeing Batman want to say something "come with us...we need to speak privetly..." Superman nodded his head agreeing "yes, Batman is right, Iris?" I nodded making him nod back, I told Kayla to go home and wait, I fallowed Superman close behind him and the Martian that fly, tthey tooked me to a far area to a mountain area that seem to be a Secret HQ, I landed when they did then we walked inside, I was looking around while walking behind Superman and J'onn J'onzz, hey what can I say I know all there names, some like Batman don't give out his name and who he is anyways, I stoped behind J'onn who stoped while Superman walk forward talking to to someone so I got carious peek my head out from behind J'onn who looked down at me I smiled sheepishly looking at who Superman was talking to and it was Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and J'onn's neice Megan or others call her Miss. Martian, I saw Superboy turning his head where J'onn was, I gasp softly hiding my hooded head and body still behind J'onn then I heard Superboy asked Superman a quistion.

"Who's that behind J'onn...?" I guess he saw me still damn "that person hiding behind J'onn is your new teammate...it seems she's a bet shy it seems..." I poke my hood head from behind J'onn to see Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss. Martian staring at me, I blush under my hood next than I was standing and I was on the ground, as you can tell J'onn moved making me lose my balance falling to the ground, I sat up on my knees and hands shacking my head, my hood was off my head so I stood up with the help from Miss. Martian, so here I am standing infront of the Young Justice. I looked down staring at my feet with my hands clasp together infront of me agents my stomach. I looked back up to see Kid Flash right in my face making me yelp falling on my butt.

"Oops sorry about tha hehe." Kid Flash put his hand behind his head smiling nervously, Aqualad step forward sticking his hand out, I blushed when I put my hand in his, he pulled me up gently "Thank you Aqualad." I blinked looking at them staring at me "What? I watch the news and stuff like a normal person!...anyways I'm Iris!" I saw Robin eyes widden steping forward "Are you really The Iris I heard about?" I tilt my head confused "what do you mean?" even the others looked confused like I am "Your Iris that does all those spells and you tooked out like 10 robbers at the same time!" my face turned red if it was possable steam will be coming out of my head. "Y-You know about that? I didn't know anyone would remember that, it was like 2 years ago when that happen...I was younger back then."

"Huh younger? how old are you?" Kid Flash asked me, my eye twiched then he was smacked over the head by Miss. Martian giving him the glare look of death arms crossed over her chest

"Never ask a female how old she is KF!" he pouted making me smile softly "It's alright Miss. M...I'm 15 years old if you must know Kid Flash." Next thing I know they all screamed out but not Superman and J'onn

"WHAT?" I sighed "yes I'm 15 whats so shocking being 15? Robin your like 13, Kid Flash your 15 aswill, Aqualad is 16, same with Superboy and Miss. M..." not Superman and J'onn, the Young Justice where looked at me mouth wide open okay now I was freaking annoyed, I put my hands on my hips "What is it with you guys? so what if I know your superhero names and age! I just know it by mostly the internet or sometimes I know by looking at people...it's weird I know but please close your moths before flys fly in them!" they listened to me, I looked at Superman and J'onn.

"So why am I here Superman?" he nodded "to get you to join with the Young Justice, will you join them and become there allies and teammate." I blinked surprised looking at the the Young Justice they all had looks that to say yes, I chuckled noding my head and I was being huged by Miss. M and Kid Flash telling me how happy I was part of there team, I was so happy.

After a while Superman and J'onn left leaving me to hang out with the Young Justice...my new friends I hope and maybe I'll find love...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: wow will Jasmine belong with the Young Justice? will they think of her as friends and will she have a little crush on one of them? find out on the next chapter of "My Young Justice"! oh and the thing Robin said about Iris? will that will be explaine in the next chapter, but the next chapter is going to be better I hope, and thanks to my twin sis, thanks to her she inspire me to try it, it was stuck with me for a while so remember no flames! and I'll be doing a poll please, please! vote on who Iris/Jasmine falls for it'll help me out alot, ciao!


	2. Why must my past haunt me so?

Me: okay~ I'm all happy and cheerful to the maxed! why? cause I already have a loyal fan out there! name is SaiChanTheArtistGirl-Risa! thank you sooo much! and I will stop the poll cause! *drum rolls* Kaldur/Aqualad

has won! so Jasmine will fall for him and I don't own Young Justice sadly -pouts- but I do own Jasmine/Iris and the made up plots and ideas I came up with! oh and Kayla belongs to my twin sis JuliusCeaserxMarkAntonyLover! she's awsome! read her storys and if you like Yu Yu Hakusho...please find a person named Pandah Rhia on my Fav. Auther list hers are awsome! one of the best ^^ anyways enjoy my friends! oh and no flames please?

**XXXxxxXXX**

It's been a week sense I joined the Young Justice, I tooked all my stuff from my house to the Young Justice HQ, I put my hair up in a high ponytail, I was going to rest alittle but someone was knocking at my door.

"Come in!" I see Megan walk in my room making the door close, I smiled at her "what brings you to my room Megan?"

She smiled back at him "Will I was wondering and the guys wants to know your real name, we know you as Iris so.."

I walked to my door "I'll go tell them at the same time so I don't have to repeat myself." she nodded her head while smiling fallowing me, I saw the boys sitting down at the couch talking and what not, they stop to see me and Megan

"So Megan tells me some boys want to know my real name?" I raised my eyebrow hands on my hips

"Yeah...will not really Superboy here but we really want to get to know are new teammate." Kid Flash told me with a nervous laugh making me smirk "Will I already know Robin I think he'll reginize me right away but I thought my pink eyes would give it away?" Megan giggle under her hand trying to cover her laugh, she must have read my mind making me smile big.

"Uhhh but I never met any girl with pink eyes though?" I slap my hand to my forhead surprising them "duh! I changed my eyes normal when I'm not helping people." I breathed out slowly closing my eyes then opened them staring at Robin

"no way...Jasmine?" I wink pointing my index fingure up "Bingo! the one and only."

"Dude so you know Robin and Robin knows you?" Kid Flash said making me blink "no not really I just know alot more then him kinda, depends on what info I can get my hands on..." I gasp blushing for what I said "oops I said that out loud oh will." go's back being happy

"Wait so you get any type of info on anyone?" Robin asked

I nodded "yes but I can also get infomation on anything, so no one can really keep secrets from me...I like to be snoopy at times but hey it's in my nature can't really help it."

"So Jasmine, tell us why aren't you with your parents?"

When Kid Flash said that I looked at him with wide eyes, then Megan gasp with the guys staring at her confused

"Whats wrong Megan?" Robin ask her who was staring at me close to tears making want to break but I didn't want that so I tooked a deep breath my bangs covering my eyes

"They where murdered.."

It turned really earie silent

"...they where murdered right infront of me when I was 5.." I turned around "And when I find that man that killed my parents...I'll kill him." Then I just walked back to my room making my door locked from the outside sitting down on my bed bringing out a picture, it was a picture of me when I was 4 with my mom and dad holding my hands, the background of the picture shows the picture was taken outside, I put it away sighing while my right hand cover my snowflake necklace around my neck then I heard Megan talking to me in my mind, the guys don't like it but I don't mind aslong as she doesn't tell anyone what she see's in my mind.

_**"Jasmine are you alright? the boys and me are worried about you, you been in your room for hours."**_ I was shocked when she told me that

I nodded to myself _**"I'll be out...I'm sorry I worry you and the boys, I just needed some time alone for myself...I'll be out in a second." **_

_**"Okay."**_ After she said that in my mind she left my mind making me sigh standing up takes my clouths off then put new clouths on [Me: the clouths she's wearing is on my profile] I walked out of my door making sure I unlock it from the outside, I saw the boys and Megan all hunched over silently like it was the end of the world, I couldn't help it but chuckle walking silently behind them put my hands on my hips smiling big.

"Whats with all the earie silents and looks that seem like the world is ending?" I laugh when Wally used his super speed to me before the others did huging me with out his costume on even the others didn't have there costumes on set for Superboy he still wears that black shirt with the S on it but he wears a jacket over it, I laughed lightly pushing Wally from his hug smiling "Okay I get it Wally, sorry about worrying you all, I just needed time alone." Robin pushed Wally away from standing infront of me and now he stands infront of me arms crossed.

"Everyone is sorry for...asking about your parents...right Wally?" he looks at Wally who looked down in shame "awww Robin don't be harsh on poor Wally." I walked over to Wally huging him and pat on his back comforting him when I stop huging him making him smile big

"Oh yeah...Kayla wants to see you some time today...I told her what happen and she also worried about you, so I brought her here." I was confused when he said that I was about to open my mouth to ask what he means but I didn't get to ask him cause I was tackled in a hug I almost lost my balance and fell but someone put there hands on my back from keeping me from falling, I turned my head to see Superboy that done that, I thanked him smiling while pushing the person's hug seeing it was Kayla, she was wearing a summer dress that really look cute on her.

"Oh hi Kayla...sorry I worried you too." she slaped my arm, I rubed where she slaped my arm pouting "okay I deserved that, so um it was okay that Kayla is here Robin? got the okay from Red Tornado?"

He was about to say something but a voice from behind me "It's alright with me Iris...just aslong as she doesn't tell no one." I turned around to see a robot type guy with red everywhere in some areas and he has a cape "Oh hi Red Tonado! long time no see! I even't seen you sense that day." I walked over to him giving him a hug, he arkwardly huged me back

"It is nice to see you again" I stoped huging him smiling at him, I turned around staring at Wally

"Whoa! wait a minute! you know Red Tonado? dude...this is to much." I chuckled

"Don't worry Wally, I just only know Red Tonado and Black Canary." Before I could speak more I saw her walk in smiling at me while talking "Yeah but I'm also her teacher and her Aunt." I saw everyone but Superboy where shocked

I laughed sheepishly rub behind my head "Oops did I forget to tell you guys that? will you see Black Canary is my Aunt her older sister was my mom, they kinda look alike, like looking into a mirror but there eyes where different Black Canary has blue eyes while my mom has black eyes as you already know I got my mom's eyes, my dad has the same eye color so thats why my eyes are Onyx black and he has brown hair like mine...And Auntie Black Canary couldn't find me cause I kinda disappeared on her." she was standing infront of me hands on her hips

"Next time you try disappearing again young ladie I'll make sure Batman finds you...and do you really want him to find you?" I shooked my head fast not ever want Batman to find me..if he oh I wouldn't even dare think about it

"Good anyways it's time for everyone's training! set for Jasmine here, she knows my training enough not to do it so you can watch and help me train them kiddo." I gasp when she asked me that I smiled big nodding my head yes "okay then let's go boys and girls."

The training went on for 3 hours it seems, I was helping my Aunt, she's my only family now, my mom she didn't have any powers like Aunt Canary, it skiped her and went to Black Canary instead, but when I was born I found out I can fly use spell's to protect, heal and couple of attack spells but I have another power I just haven't really use it, only one that knows is my Aunt, and she understands how I feel about that power. Anyways I was laying on the couch cause I felt weird, it felt like I was being drained, I heard the boys and Megan walk in laughing and talk I didn't want to say anything just yet so I stood up walking over to them forcing a smile.

"So what you all talking about hm? anything interesting? please do tell me." Megan playfuly smacked my arm we all laughed, then it happened my vision just in and out I closed my eyes shacking my head lightly, I heard Kaldur asked me something so I opened my eyes staring at him

"Jasmine are you alright? you seem pale." then Wally looked at my face making me look at him in a daze

"Yeah Kaldur is right Jasmine, your face is pale like the color white, maybe you should lay down?" I shooked my head slowly "I'm okay...just alittle under the weather thats all..." I guess they didn't believe me

"Jasmine really I think you should lay down it looks like you'll collapse any second..." Megan grab my right arm with worry in her brown eyes then I looked at the others who in return give me stern eyes

I sighed in defeat "Fine I'll go in my room to lay down but if you guys go off on a mission with out me...just be careful."

Megan put my right arm over her shoulders so that I wouldn't fall, she put me on my bed, I lay down on my bed telling Megan thanks, she left my room closing my door when she left, after an hour ro so i heard a knock sitting up kinda with some help from my arms

"Come in." When the door opened Superboy walked in closing the door with a tray of food and a drink in his hands "oh wow, you didn't have to Superboy."

He didn't say a word just sitting down the tray on my lap, he just watched me as I ate. After I was finished he tooked it was about to walk out my room when I asked him to wait, he just turned around facing me, his eyes widden slightly when I stood up from my bed with some trouble but before I could walked to him he was infront of me with out the tray in his hands, and I was back on my bed with Superboy hands holding me down giving me a stern look.

"Don't even think about it...The others told me if you tryed to get up to hold you down like this..."

I just blinked at him shocked but it went away and I started to laugh "thats sweet of you Superboy, I just wanted to thank you thats all I promise."

He stood back up grabing the empty tray that had a plate and glass cup, then he walked out of my room, I sat up sighing thinking about one person

_'Why do I feel this way when he's around? I can't possably like like him...no I can't fall for him...anyways he wouldn't like me in that way, I'm not all that specail.' _I snapped out of my thoughts to hear Wally's voice from behind my door, but he was walking pass it talking to Megan about something, I just shooked my head.

It was morning and I was alittle better, I was able to walk around but I can't to long or I'll get lightheaded anyways, I was cooking everyone breakfest, I was just finished when they started walking in to see me cooking, I smiled at them

"Good Morning everyone! I made breakfest so eat up." Wally sat down

"Alright! thanks Jasmine!" then he started to eat same with the others

I cleaned up everything when they where finished eating

"Man...that was the best Breakfest I ever ate Jazzie your a awsome cook, have you ever tryed to be a cheif?" I couldn't help but laugh at what Wally said

"Thanks thats sweet of you Wally but no, I have no time for that, only thing I want to do is protect the people, having a other thing to do that would cause to much stress for me." I sat down on the couch and the others sat down with me too, Kaldur and Wally sat on both of my sides I talked with them for what missions I missed and what not.

Then I looked in the corner of my eye to see Kaldur blush appearing over my cheeks looking down on my lap then suddenly I felt it making my head snap straight up gasping seeing images through my eyes and mind, I hear the others calling my name then suddenly everything turned black but then images started back up like a tv turn off then turns back on and I saw little me laughing playing with my mom and dad at my old house playing board games and at times we all sing together, tears rolled down my cheeks, I reach my hand to my mom's cheek on the so called screen everything was covered into never ending darkness only light that shows is my whole body and the screen images playing.

"M-Momma..." When I called out my mom my voice cracked tearing up more "Daddy why...if I had my powers then...you two would still be alive here by my side...Why must I see through this nightmare again right when I found wonderful friends? is god taunting me? or is that bastered torturing me once more...please someone wake me up! make them go away!" I screamed making my voice echo through out the empty darkness, I fell to the ground hunch over forhead touching the ground sobbing "please... someone...don't let him get me..." then thats when I heard there voices calling me with freaked out voices and worried laced in there voices.

"Jasmine!" '_That was Robin, help me!"_

"Jazzie! come on girl open your eyes!" _'Wally? I'm trying please'_

"Jasmine come on, wake up! your scarying us." '_that has to be Megan, I want to so bad please, Megan please if you can hear me get Auntie Canary...hurry'_

"Jasmine! Megan try reading her mind."

"Right."

I was waiting and then the screan started to move all to the part when my mom and dad was murdered by him "No...stop...please stop it! no more please, not this again I never wanted to see there dead bodies on the floor! all that blood...everywhere" I stood up weakly lefting my head up to the never ending darkness where a ceiling was supposed to be, I closed my eyes and screamed with all my might trying to wake myself up

Suddenly I stop breathing heavly seeing the darkness having cracks in them then all the darkness started to crack all around me I felt tired I just want to sleep I closed my eyes while falling backwards falling down. I gasp opening my eyes to see the others and Aunt Canary looking above me with worried alce on there faces, Kaldur help me sit up, he let me lean my head agents his chest, I was breathing heavly from all that screaming I did in my mind, I felt a hand on my head I saw my Aunt I grab her other hand in mine holding it tightly but not to tight to hurt her.

"Oh Jasmine...it happened again...I'm so sorry sweety you had to see those images all over again when you got over it..." I smiled weakly

"It's not your fuilt Aunt C...I'm just tired now, can I sleep now?" she nodded making me smile softly leaning my cheek right on Kaldur's chest again falling to sleep blocking out the others talking smiling in her sleep hoping to sleep sweet dreams and no nightmare's...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: that is chapter 2! I hope you like it if not why are yo ureading it in the first place? and next chapter will show the mysteries guy that murdered Jasmine's parents...will the Young Justice protect there friend? or will Jasmine meet the same fate as her parents in the end? stay tune to "My Young Justice"! remember no flames! I wont work on any stories tomarrow, spending the night at a friends house tomarrow I hope anyways ciao!


	3. The Darkness has come

Me: Okay! this is chapter 3! it's manly fighting scene but I'm not good at fighting scenes but I actly felt like did it! I feel so proud of myself, anyways I don't own Young Justice or the characters only my oc's and Kayla belongs to my twiny sis and my plot too and no flamers aloud please oh and if you are going to watch the Superbowl today yay for you, oh and the spells Jasmine/Iris uses doesn't belong to me, they belong with Zatch Bell, Enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

It has been a whole week sense that happened and I was really shy around Kaldur now everytime he's near me I can't help but blush, anyways I was walking out of my room hoping to see if the others want to join me in town go to the arcade, the park ect. but only people that where there was Aunt C and Red Tornado which confused me and irked that if they went on a mission with out me oh they will be so dead when they get back so I'm really mad at them so I told Aunt C I'll be in town. I was walking around town looking for something to do when I saw Kayla, I ran over to her calling her name she turn around to see me smiling at me, I stoped right infront of her.

"I'm glad to find you Kayla...the guys went on a mission with out me I think, so want to join me?"

"Sure! I was going to find something to do anyways, my mom is out with a friend...so what is it that you want to do first Jasmine?" we started walking again side by side

"Hmmm I don't know...I really want to try out the Arcade here, I hear it's the best Arcade, they have the new games and everything! so what you say?" she was in thought and nods smiling

"Sure!"

We went to the Arcade playing many of the games there, it was a big building so there was a whole lot of awsome games to play, we had so much fun laughing a playfuly trying to nudge the other off there game when we fought agents each other in those fighting games and before I knew it these two guys that look like they are better then anyone walking to me and Kayla which made me narrow my eyes at them stoping infront of us smirking.

"Will looky here, we found are self's two cute girls." the guy who said that look handsome but not as handsome as Kaldur then the other guy with black hair put his arm around Kayla's shoulders making me want to pounce on that guy but then I had the other guy's arm around mine, I glared at the guy with looks could kill he would be dead by now, so I calmly talked.

"Can you please get your arms off me and my friends shoulders..." I twiched geting annoyed by them

"Awww your no fun kitten, maybe you need to have some fun with us." I scoffed

"Your not man enough for me and my friend, anyways my friend has a boyfriend so back off you scum bags." I push the guy away from me same with Kayla who clinged to my arm glaring at the boys

"tsk! stupid girl...it seems you don't have a boyfriend huh? sense you didn't say yourself." he grined it irked me

"So what? I don't want a jerk like you as my boyfriend! come on Kayla, where leaving to go somewhere else that doesn't have scum bags like him around."

She nodded walking beside me walking out of the Arcade building leaving behind two scum bags. We decided to go to the park but oddly there was no one there, we looked at each other confused

"this is weird...Jasmine do you know if something is happening or something?"

I shrugged frowning "sorry I do not...wait...whats wrong with everything?" both me and Kayla gasp staring widely at the whole area was crawling right to us was darkness

When the darkness covered everything leaving only me and Kayla, I grab a hold onto Kayla's arm so nothing bad happens to her, I glared all around the darkness knowing who it is

"It's him...Kayla what ever happens you stay right behind me and hold onto my jacket okay? I don't want anything to happen to you...Robin would kill me if your hurt." Kayla smiled nervously walking behind me

"Okay..."

Then I saw the darkness coming out from the ground forming a tall figure the same hieght as Superman, I kepted glaring at him he smirked. He has red eyes and black hair wearing normal clouths guys usely wear at work black suit, black tie black pants and black shoes, he had his right hand in his pants pocket

'Will, will if it isn't little Jasmine...your not so little anymore my dear...how old are you now? 15, 16?"

"You bastered! how dare you show yourself! you have no right to be here and try to distroy my new family!"

He chuckled walking forward to me and Kayla who was peeking from behind me, she whispered to me saying

"Jasmine what are you going to do? he seems very creepy like and looks like you'll never get to beat him like this..." I kepted my eyes on him while I whisper back to her

"I know Kayla...reach in my back pocket for my cell phone and call Robin okay? and tell him only place where at look for a black sphere like thing in the park but tell him and the others to hurry, I can't keep him busy for long, he can easly kill me..." he suddenly stop walking bringing out his right hand from his pants pocket I knew what he was going to do and I quickly said my spell "Seoshi!" the bubble like sphere appear around Kayla when I steped forward facing him.

"I'll fight you but you will not try to hurt my friend while we fight...and I know you will try to hurt her."

"I'm hurt my dear that you would think I'll hurt you're little friend...your other friends can't save you, your time has ended Jasmine now let's see how stronger you got over those years!"

Next thing he did was raise his hands up in the air making the darkness around him raised up when his hands raised up, then the darkness formed into many darkness sword all around him, I gasp softly nervously step back alittle

"That is new..."

"Jasmine! the others are on there way just hold him off long enough!" I turn around nodding to her but that was one of my big mistakes...never turn away from your enemies and I learned the hard way

I heard Kayla screamed "Behind you!"

I was about to move to the left but I was to slow and one of the darkness swords cut my arm, I got ready to use one of my spells but he saw it coming sending couple of his swords at me, geting cut on my other arm and both of my sides, I yelped jumping backwards flinching from my movement making the cuts sting.

_'What do I do? I just started fighting him and I'm already beat...I have to use my attack spells on him...I know!'_ I snaped out of my thoughts puting my hands, palms facing him

I waited and he send 3 of the darkness swords at me then I yelled out one of my other spells

"Giga La Seoshi!"

A circular barrier appear around him but cost a price geting stabed by the darkness sword in my left shoulder, right leg but the other one cut my other side, I hissed from the pain, the swords disappeared making me fall to my knees hands on the ground breathing heavly looking at where he was standing in the circular barrier who wasn't looking very happy that I traped him into my barrier, good thing about it was any attack that was use inside of it reflects right back but the bad thing about it, it was a new spell so it takes energy and if someone did crack it or distroys it, it'll hurt me ten times the pain. I was so happy to see my friends finally arrived, Megan flyed over to my side help me up.

"Jasmine are you okay? wait your not okay if your bleeding...who is that guy in that circuler thing?"

I sighed "That's Hades and no he's not the god of the underworld he deserves that name cause he controlles anything darkness...and he likes to torture me by distroying my happyness, where okay aslong as he's traped in my spell...I don't know how long cause it'll be bad if he knows how to break my spell"

"whoa! he's that dude that murdered your parents?"

I chuckled at what Wally said

"Even in battles like this your still the goofy Kid Flash..." I stoped eyes widen _'No!'_

"Jasmine whats wrong?" I wrap my arms around my waist in pain

"th-this pain...h-he's trying to distroy the barrier! Robin...Kayla is over there ugh!... you and the others get in that sphere with her..." I gasp in pain again each time he slash the barrier

"No where a team Jasmine! Kayla is going to be fine where she is but not you!" I looked at Robin

"b-but Hades is my enemy! he'll kill you in seconds! and I don't want him to distroy my new family!" I ignored the pain that was cuting me up trying to get them to safety but I didn't win this time

"No! where here to help you take down the guy who killed your parents, thats why you ask Kayla to call me right?" I looked away knowing he was right sighing in defeat

"Fine, but be very careful with Hades...he likes to catch you by surprise, okay Aqualad your the leader around here what should we do?" I took my eyes off Robin and look at Kaldur waiting for his commands

"You should tell us what we should know about this guy first before I give out orders..." I nodded

after a couple of minutes I told them what they need to know, Kaldur told us to get around where he was still in the spell/trap barrier, waiting for Kaldurs signel

"Jasmine now!" I nodded breaking my spell myself leting the others charge first leaving me to take the last hit

It was going okay first Wally used his super speed making him spin around, Superboy slaming his fist at him but he dodge making Superboy hit the ground instead then Robin did some of his Karate moves on him, he blocked all his moves surprisely. Then Kaldur was next bring out his water swrod thing, he dodged those too, I came up last hiting him with my strongest attack spell when I jumped in the air above him hands/palm facing him.

"Gikor!" right when I said the spell giant shards of ice appear all around me and they went straught to him, I land on the ground watching if I got him but when I looked I gasp seeing the ice shards where only surronding him "No..."

then he made the ice shards go into the darkness showing him smirking

"Enough of this game kiddies but it seems I have no time to play anymore..." right when he lift up his right hand to his face and his left hand in his pants pocket I knew what he was going to do so I yelled out to everyone

"Guys! get into the barrier with Kayla now! he'll kill us all if we don't!"

they all nodded running to where Kayla was waiting worridly at us when I saw them run into my barrier I stoped running turning around facing Hades with determanation in my eyes, I needed to protect my friends no matter what the consequencesis, I'll give up my life for my friends.

"Jasmine! what are you doing? get in the barrier now!" I shooked my head slowly with out looking at them, if I look back at them I wont be able to give up my life for them

"No...I'm sorry Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Megan and Kayla...please go on and protect the people do not forget me...and Robin you better take care of Kayla or I'll haunt you in your sleep..."

"If you want to die so badly my dear let me end it for you!" he send darkness straught at me knowing what I must do I called on my second best defense spell

"Ma Seshield!" a floating disk-like shield appear infront of me, the darkness hit it straught on I put my arms infront of my face protecting me from the hard strick the darkness hit my shield really hard it kinda crack just alittle but I made it stay

I can hear my friends yelling my name but I didn't let down my shield no matter what, then Hades made his darkness powerful so when it hit my shield again it cracked into pieces and everything went slow motion when the darknesswas coming at me full force, then when it hit me it felt like something was cuting my whole body when it went right at me tearing my body, I screamed bloody murder tears falling down my cheeks from the intense pain. But suddenly the darkness stoped making me fall to my knees then fell face first breathing and gasping in pain I was in, I made my arms lift my body up to my feet weakly, my clouths where like shreded but not naked shreded, when I looked up infront of me I saw a girl floating infront of me with long black hair, black vest, white shirt under the vest, with a black skirt with white knee length tights under the skirt, she has a belt around her waist the dangles to one side, and she was wearing black boots that stop between her knees and ankles, and when she talked like she had an accent.

"Stop this at once!"

And Hades didn't look very happy someone stoped him

"What are you doing girl? step aside at once!"

She shook her head "No I will not Hades...you tooked away this girls happyness and I will not stand back and let you kill her! she did no wrong, your just a psycho guy that only wants to kill for his enjoyment! and that sickens me."

"You ungrateful child! then I'll just kill you with her!" I gasp when he was about to send more darkness at me and the girl

"have it your way Hades...Jasmine was it? back me up with the defense spells but put a barrier around you too just incase he trys anything." I nodded whispering Seoshi making the bubble like barrier appear around me

"okay...I'll be your defense, I'll do my best to back you up..." then I saw her run at Hades full speed, inhumenly speed most like it cause she was like a blur in my eyes but Hades probley saw her attack coming use his arm to block her kick

He grabed the leg that was trying to kick him in the face spinning her around and tost her like a rag doll, but she turn her body around, her feet landed on the ground slides alittle stoping then I saw her put her hands flate on the ground stareing at Hades with narrowed eyes, she glance at me making me nod understanding to be ready to use one of my defense spells, she brought her hands up making the darkness fallow her hands, when she fully stood up she had two swords in her hands, then she charged at Hades once again, everytime Hades tost his darkness swords at her I used my Giga La Seoshi shield everytime he tryed to hit her with his darkness swords. When she disappeared then appeared behind Hades swinging her Darkness swords in a X formation geting his back badly.

"D-Damn...you win this time but I'll be back to kill you next time Jasmine."

He suddenly melted into the ground with his darkness, I dispell my barriers around me and the others, I fell to my knees I heard my friends worry calls when they ran to my side.

"Jasmine!" I smiled looking at my friends

"I'm okay guys..." I look at the girl who was still back facing us I stood up help from Kayla and Megan walking over to her "thank you..."

"Callista." she turn around smiling showing her red eyes glowing with kindness staring right into my Onyx black eyes "I'm glad I got here in time...but I must take my leave now, take care Jasmine." she put her hand on my shoulder for a while then walks away, the others walk beside me or behind me watching Callista walking away

"I wonder who she is?" I look at Robin who ask that quistion

"She said her name is Callista...I wonder where she's going?" I frown thinking where she was going but I snap out of my thoughts to get smack over the head making me rub my head pouting at Kayla who was the one who smacked me over the head "Why did you smack me over the head for Kayla?"

She put her hands on her hips glaring at me which kinda scares me

"Next time you do that stunt Jasmine I'll...I'll oh I'm so angry with you!"

I smiled nervously at her ranting on and on about how angry she is, I lean over to Robin to whisper to him

"it seems you picked a tough one Robin...where did you find her?" I saw a tint of blush forming on Robins cheeks making me smile in victory I made him blush but my smile was snatched away when Kayla smack my arm "owie! Kayla what did I do this time?"

"I heard you! I'm deaf missy." next thing I knew she turn around facing Wally hand out ot him "Wally hand me my pan."

my eyes widden when she said her pan "hehe now, now Kayla you don't need to use your pan...please?"

She smirked at me when Wally handed her pan, I gulped steping back slowly

"Now stay still so I can get a clean shot!"

I tooked off running with her chasing me not to far with her pan raise up above her head who was grining big, while i was running from Kayla's evil pan of doom, I yelled out to the others.

"Wally! when she stops chasing me I'll get you for handing her the pan! you hear me?"

While I was trying not to be smacked from Kayla's pan of doom, the others look at Wally who was smiling nervously

"hehe...maybe I should get a head start before Jasmine get's me...bye guys! meet you guys at are place!" he used his super speed

finally after an hour of being chased by Kayla, we went back to Mount Justice, as for me, I was geting my wounds cheak on by Aunt C, who was in my room bandging my arms around my waist and legs.

"There you go Jasmine...just no hard working got it? now I should go train the others, I'll send someone to give you lunch." I nodded laying on my bed with my blue pj's, it was a normal looking pj's, a shirt for the top and pants, I have my hair down this time though, I usely have it up in a ponytail in a weird fashtion, sometimes up to the side of my head, I sighed when Aunt C left my room there was talking then my door was opened walking in was Kaldur, he closed my door behind me walking over to my bed where I lay, I sat up blinking to see him in my room.

"Oh why are you in my room Kaldur?... oh I didn't mean it in a rude way I don't mind actly!" I was freaking out saying the wrong stuff embarrising myself infront of him

"it's okay...I just came to cheak on you but Black Canary said your fine but I just wanted to make sure...a leader makes sure his teammates are okay." I know I wanted to blush but I made sure I didn't not infront of him

"thats true, thanks Kaldur, your a awsome leader." but then I did blush cause he smiled at me I couldn't help it

"Thanks Jasmine, will I better go now, rest, it'll help the wounds to heal." I nodded watching him walk out of my room, when my door closed I fell back on my bed blushing madly

"oh man...my heart is still pounding." I sighed covering my eyes with my arms "but will I get to tell him how I feel? nah I'll have to wait intill I know him better to know for sure." and after that said I fell asleep...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Yay! I finally finished chapter 3! who was the girl name Callista? what is she? how does she know Hades? find out on the next "My Young Justice"! anyways I work my butt off thinking on this chapter for couple of my friends that love this story and can't wait to read this, I hope they enjoy this chapter as much as I did working on it, and remember no flamers aloud, if you don't like my stories or how I do my stories then why in the world are you reading this? anyways thanks to my wonderful friends that support me to the very end, thank you friends! ciao!


	4. Tricked DateTurns out not so Tricked?

Me: Hello friends and people that like my stories! this is chapter 4 of "Just A Little Girl" used to be called "My Young Justice" the tite is a song I really like and it's perfect for Jasmine so yeah anyways like always I don't own YJ or hte characters only the plot and my oc's Kayla belongs to my twin sis, it's alittle short chapter but I wanted to finish it today cause going to spend the night at my best friends house tomarrow...i'm going to be licked to death by my friends cute puppies xD I hope my friends and for the people who like my stories to enjoy this chapter they have been waiting for ^^

I worked really hard on this chapter, Jasmine uses more spells in this chapter newer ones I found if anyone know a spell that makes illusions or stops time please tell me ^^ it'll help me alot, anyways enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

I was in the front area laying half way on the couch with my legs straught out on the couch too reading a book, I heard the others walking in laughing at Wally saying something funny, I had my book right in my face listning to them while reading.

"Oh man! where did I put my Goggles? I know I put it around here somewhere..."

I sighed softly turning to the next page in my book "if your looking for you goggles as you said Wally...maybe you should look up more often..." I said while reading my book never taken my eyes off the pages

"Huh?...look up more often?...hmm" it was silent for a little bet "oh! yes found it! thanks Jazzie!"

"Mmhm...anytime Wally anytime." I turn the page again kepted reading on

"Ummm...Jasmine?"

"Yes Megan?" still reading while talking to them

"How did you know where Wally's goggles where on the ceiling fan?"

"...Let just say it was kinda a pay back for handing Kayla the pan..."

"Wait! so you went in my room and put my goggles on the ceiling fan on purpose!"

I turn another page "Yep...you should know Wally I don't get mad...I get even...and I made lunch for you guys while you where off training for Aunt C, enjoy it." I flip the next page once again, it was silent now "no I did not put anything in the food Wally if that is what your thinking, trust me I don't go that far to poison you, if you where my enemy I would put poison in the food even the ones that get me mad...so your safe Wally...for now." I chuckled making it sound evil chuckle, I shrugged it off kepted reading now and then fliping it to the next pages, while the others eat there lunch.

**XXLineXX**

After a while the others finished there lunch, Wally, Robin, Superboy and Megan was still in the same area with me talking, Kaldur was in his room as they told me, I finally finished my book closing it shut siting up and showing them I was wearing reading glasses on my face, and Wally started laughing and pointing at me I sighed shacking my head.

"Why are you laughing at Wally?"

"hahaha! your wearing glasses! do you wear contacts or something then?"

"Is wearing glasses a problem? and no I do not wear contacts Wally these are my reading glasses."

"I thought nerdy and geeky people wear glasses."

I pointed my index fingure and middle fingure together pointing right at Wally who was laughing

"Fei Faruga." I calmly said those words and Wally started to float up to the ceiling, I stood up book in my left hand smirking slightly and walked away to my room ignoring Wally's crys for help, I walk into my room puting away my book on my Book shelf with my other books and taken off my reading glasses.

**XXLineXX**

After a hour in my room doing nothing but think. My door slide open showing Robin, he raised his eyebrow arms crossed, I smiled sheepishly

"You came to get me to get Wally down huh? will okay...I just got a kick out of Wally cry out for help...couldn't resist."

I walked out of my room with Robin fallowing behind me, I stoped to see Wally trying to get down I snaped my fingure and right when I did that Wally came to kiss the floor, I smirked alittle when Wally stood up dusting off dust from his clouths from the fall.

"Stop smirking like that Jasmine!"

"Hehe why not? you asked for it Wally." I smirked even bigger

"I did not! all I said was about you wearing glasses."

I sighed "Wally there's two different glasses type's one is normal glasses you have to wear your whole life and reading glasses you only need to wear when you read..."

"Oh yeah, oh and um sorry about saying those things Jazzie...still friends?"

I couldn't help but chuckle softly huging him tightly "Of course Wally! your a funny dude to have as a friend." I winked when I said that making everyone laugh but Kaldur who is still in his room

"Will I think I should go visit Kayla guys, call me on my cell if you go off on another mission okay guys? ciao!" I tooked off to Kayla's house not noticing that Wally and the others where thinking what they are going to do that day.

**XXLineXX**

I was at Kayla's house in her room, it's a simple room actly, she had a two seat couch in her room and of course her bed it's close to the window and she has a small balcany outside of her window, I was sitting cross-legged on her bed same with her, and then she asked a quistion that cought me off guard.

"I know you can use spells and fly but do you have other powers or just those?"

I blinked "Will actly I do have another power but I rather not say, brings back painful memories when I did found out I can do that.."

"Oh I'm sorry Jasmine...oh! maybe this will cheer you up!"

I saw Kayla stood up digging into her closet for a while and she yelled out happily bringing out something walking over to me with whatever she was hiding behind her back smiling, then she brought her hands from behind her back showing a necklace it seemed hand made.

"I made that with some help from my mom...she's better at peads, here it's just like a normal necklace."

I smiled at her puting her hand made necklace around my neck with my snowflake necklace was but the hand made pead necklace was shorter then the snowflake necklace

"Thanks Kayla...your the best!" I huged her tightly, I let her go

"No problem Jasmine and there is something I need to ask you...do you like like Kaldur or something? cause lately all you could ask the others if Kaldur is around and get all sad for alittle and hide it? hmm?" last part she just give me a sly look that made me blush

"W-Will I just looking out for my friends..."

She put her hands on her hip glaring at me making me think that she knows that I'm lying, I sighed in defeat

"Fine! I like Kaldur okay? I don't want to feel this way but love happens."

I look at Kayla who has her mouth wide open, I blinked wondering why, then I remembered what I had said

"N-No! I didn't mean to say that word! oh man!"

"Aww Jasmine loves Kaldur!"

Before I knew it she walked out of her room for 10 minutes then came back all smiles like she was up to something but I ignored it. After a while she said the others where going into town so she kinda forced me into wearing this summer dress that was light blue with a flower choker [me: think of Yuuki cross from Vampire Knight when she wear that dress for V-day dance in the anime] the flower that was connected to the choker around my neck was white and the choker was black, I wear one of Kayla's flat dress shoes that was light blue aswill, I was so confused by geting all dressed up for my friends and spending the day with them. When Kayla was done finishing up with my hair [Me: think of Serah from Final Fantasy 13 hair style] we met the others at a park I saw Kaldur showed up which made me happy.

Wally whistled when I was standing infront of them "Wow Jazzie you look super cute in that summer dress."

I couldn't help but blush shyly looking down at my feet with my hands clasp together, there was this little fair fun thing at the park this day, it has little games like throwing darts at balloons ect. I was so into the sites I didn't relize the others left me alone with Kaldur. I looked around confused.

"Hey where did they go?"

"It seems they left us...I wonder why they just went and leave only us two."

I looked at him in thought then it just clicked in my head

"They set this all up! oh when I get my hands on them specaily Kayla..." Then I just remembered I was alone with Kaldur which made me blush brighter

"They tricked us but why though?...I guess we can enjoy are time then Jasmine."

I blinked looking at him shell shocked

"Y-You mean you want to hang around with just me for today? does this mean where...on a date?"

He looked at me blinking surprised that I said that

"A Date...I guess that wouldn't hurt to try?" He smiled at me making me blush

He put his hand out to me, I blinked looking at his hand and to his eyes, smiling put my hand in his then walked forward hand in hand. We did some games, Kaldur won me a cute teddy bear that has a red ribbon around it's neck but the weird thing that happened there was this Ferris Wheel and we went on it and it stop at the top and it was night out so the stars show up sparkling in the dark night, I lean agents the railing of the ride to look down but Kaldur pull me gently making my back agents the ride.

"If you lean to far you might fall."

I smiled how sweet he's acting

"Thanks Kaldur...oh! look! the cresent moon! isn't beautiful Kaldur?"

I looked at the cresent moon smiling not noticing Kaldur was looking at me

"Yes...It is Beautiful.."

"Hm?" I turn to look at him but he looked at the cresent moon fast for me not to notice he was actly looking at me while saying that

It was silent through the minutes while staring at the moon, The Ferris Wheel finally let us off after those minutes, We decided to get something to eat. After we ate it was almost time to go back to Mount Justice, so we walked away from the park where the fair was still going on, When we got to Mount Justice everyone must be sleeping by now and Kaldur being the sweet gentlemen he is walked me to my room.

"Even though the others tricked us...I had fun with you tonight Kaldur, I hope you had fun too.." I looked down nervously blushing hoping he says he did had fun

"I had fun tonight too, maybe we should this again sometime, I hope you don't mind Jasmine."

I looked at him surprised and smiled at him

"Sure! that would be lovely...Will night Kaldur Sweet Dreams." I was about to turn around but Kaldur put his hands on my shoulder making me look at him in which made me blush how close his face was to mine, I didn't relixe we where geting closer and are lips where touching.

He hold me close while kissing me and I wrap my arms around his neck while possiontly kissing him back, but we stoped cause we heard a noise, we silently walked around the corner to see Wally, Megan, Robin and Kayla whispering yelling at each other.

"Ssshhh! Wally stop trying to ruin there moment." Kayla yelled whispered to Wally bonking him over the head

"It's not my fuilt Kayla! geeze Robin tell you girlfriend to stop hiting me."

Robin sighed shacking his head "Why? Kayla may be my girlfriend but I can't force her into anything..."

Kayla hugs him "oh Robin, thats so sweet of you! not like Wally here..." glares at Wally who looks away grumbling to self

So I put my hands on my hips while Kaldur cross his arms cross his chest clearing his throut geting them to notice were standing right here hearing there every word there saying. When they looked at me and Kaldur there eyes buged out.

"See what you did Wally! it's your fuilt they stoped kissing!" Kayla bonked Wally in the head again who was rubbing his sore head

"Go to bed you four...and you better keep your eyes open...you never know what might happen if you close your eyes..."

I grin at them kissing Kaldur on the cheek walking in my room, geting into my PJ's falling into a blessful sleep...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Yay! 4th chapter finished! 5th one will be up whenever I can think what will happen next ^^ and thanks to three wonderful friends that helped me ^^ Pandah-chan, Sai-chan and Totally-wish-I-were-a-ninja and my twin sis Kayla who inspired me to do this story ^^ and my friend Sai-chan are going to do a Static Shock story, she's going to do one of Gear while I'll do one of Static ^^ wish me luck! and I hope I did better, I did work reall hard making sure I did miss anything if I missed some I'm so sorry atless I tryied yes? ^^ ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry I haven't updated on this story for all those people who like my young justice story, alot of stuff happened so I couldn't finish this chapter in time. Anyways enjoy this chapter k? I'll be working on my FF13 story, one of when there in school but I'm also doing the normal FF13 story, my friend is doing one too. Oh and Young Justice do not belongs to me or the characters only the oc's Kayla does not belong to me, she belongs to my twin sis.

**XXXxxxXXX**

I was sitting on the couch at Mount Justice relixing with no one around but of course Red Tornado and Aunt C is still at Mount Justice I think, I wasn't aloud to go to the new mission to protect this ladie from being killed cause Green Arrow so called Niece tooked my spot on the mission, and I wanted to fight so badly! Batman and Green Arrow are so geting it next time. Anyways I heard voices so I turned my body around so it looks like I'm peeking my head from the front of the couch to see the others and Artemis which I don't really like right now, but I can't help but narrow my eyes while looking at her, I was watching her like a hawk but more like a cat ready to pounce it's prey but before I could Wally saw me which making me pounce on him instead and he ended up falling to the ground on his back with my sitting on him.

"Hey Wallyman! how did you're guy's mission go with out me once again?"

"Will we did good, and Artemis is part of the team now."

When Kaldur said that my eyes widen standing up not saying anything facing away from them, puting my right hand to my chest.

"What about me? does this mean you guy's don't need me anywhere...?"

"Of course we need you Jasmine! why would we let you leave are team?" Megan said

"But I never been on any of your missions and like today, Batman and Green Arrow just had to bring Artemis to the team, I don't feel like part of the team if I don't go on missions with you guys...it hurts alot just waiting right here for you guys to return! I'm so sick of it! I'm leaving to Kayla's, don't bother to say other whys."

I tooked off before they could say or do anything. I was at Kayla's front door knocking. The door opened to see Kayla's mom who looked worried.

"Oh Jasmine, I'm sorry but Kayla is really sick right now hun."

"Oh? can I stay to watch her? I had a fight with my friends..." she nodded leting me walk inside, I walked up stairs to Kayla's room to see her laying on her bed

I walked over to her bed side who was awake "Hi Kayla...you're mom said you're sick?"

"Yes..I felt this pain in my head then it went through my body and next thing I knew I'm in my bed."

I punder at what she told me then I put my hand on her forhead but no fever

"Hmmm you don't have a fever...oh! Kayla I want you to think of...you're stuff bear floating okay?"

She looked at me like I was crazy but did it anyways. It was a while instill it happened, her teddy bear was floating

"Hmm it seems you have powers Kayla."

"Really? no wonder...hey why are you here instead with Robin and the others?"

"...I kinda snapped at them so I came here to cool down. I was just so upset that I never went on missions with them and they let Artemis join there team and she go's on missions with them, I just don't know why Batman, Superman or Green Arrow wont let me go on missions with them, there my team too. I'm not angry with them."

"It's okay Jasmine. Just wait intill you're cooled off and me and you will go back."

"Okay, but first let's pratice with you're Telekinesis power before we go to Mount Justice." She smiled nodding

Kayla practiced and praticed for like 20 minutes intill she actly got her Telekinesis right but it was still alittle more work but we decided to go to Mount Justice, and found out they went on another mission but I ignored it I wont let my anger out for a stupid reason anymore, so me and Kayla found Aunt C and told her about Kayla's power. So she decided to train Kayla in combat fist. She was really good but Red Tornado came in with someone I haven't seen in a while. I ran over to her.

"Callista!"

She smiled "I knew I would find you here Jasmine."

"Huh?" I looked at her confused "You were looking for me? why?"

"I want to stay near you so Hades wont try anything like last time again. I wont forgive myself if he does something."

"...How do you know Hades?"

"That is the other reason I'm looking for you Jasmine...Hades he's..." she grab her arm looking away ashamed "He's my father."

Me and Kayla eyes widden and speechless to hear that bastered had a daughter

"But hows that possable? you're sweet and he's...he's a you know what." Kayla replied walking beside me

"I know, even I don't understand it myself...but I'm nothing like my father believe me, I wont forgive him what he has done to people...it's wrong." I nodded understanding

"I do believe you Callista, you helped me ignore my revenge..."

Callista looked at me shocked "Y-you do? I'm glad...revenge isn't everything, family and friends are more important then that. That is all I wanted to tell you, I must take my leave now...ciao." Like that she disappeared into the darkness

Then the others Megan, Artemis and Wally came back just in time to see us just standing and staring into space, me and Kayla snaped out of it to see them, Megan and Artemis walked over to me and Kayla, Megan had a worried look while Artemis had a small smile.

"Jasmine are you okay? you tooked off and I couldn't even read you're mind when you arrived at Kayla's house..."

"Oh?...I forgot about that! Kayla you can put the wall down from my mind."

"Oh! okay dokay!" I felt she let the wall down from my mind

"Whoa! Kayla you have powers?" Wally asked her, she nodded smiling big

"I'll show ya! Wally you're going to be my genie pig." he tryed to stop her but he was lifted up in the air when Kayla put her right palm at him then she moved her palm up and he fallowed her hand motion, he yelled squirming trying to get down but can't. Everyone laughed after a while Kayla had her fun and put Wally back on the floor gently...kinda, maybe? actly she lost concentration and Wally landed on the floor hard. "I'm so sorry Wally! I'm still geting a hang of it hehe." rubs her head sheepishly

Wally stood up muttering something, Artemis was standing beside me rolling her eyes

"Hey Kayla can you do that all the time to him? it'll be good intertanment for me seeing him squirm like that."

I chuckled "Yeah good idea, I did that to him before but it'll be more fun if Kayla does it."

"Umm I don't think I can complately controlle my power yet..."

"Hey! I'm not a genie pig here. Why is it always me?"

Both me and Artemis replied to him at the same time surprising us

"Because you're to easy Wally!" I looked at Artemis blinking same with her then we started to laugh together confusing the others

"We will be good friends Artemis...really good friends hehe."

"Same here girl. Tell me did he squirm when you did the same thing to him?"

"Yep!" I replied "It was pay back for calling me a nerd because I was using my reading glasses."

"But I said sorry! and we became friends again." Wally waved his arms at me making me and Artemis laugh once again

"Oh Wally you're easy to tease." I giggled high fiving Artemis, then I saw Kaldur walked in I smiled at him waving at him who smiled back at me and nodded at me.

"Oh~ I know that look in you're eyes, are you and Kal together?" Artemis replied nudging me which made me blush

"Will we did go on a date once...so I don't know if me and Kal are you know..."

Artemis put her arm around my shoulders "Don't worry about it Jasmine, I think he really cares about you...he did worry when you flow off to meet Kayla."

I blinked surprised "R-really? I should tell him sorry for worry him." I walked over to Kaldur "I'm so sorry about taking off like that Kal..."

"It's okay, just glad you're back to the girl we all know."

Then Batman walked in asking to speak with Kaldur alone and I guess that kinda hurt Robin's feelings I think? so I told Kayla to go with him sense she knows him way better then anyone so far. Before I could walk to my room Batman called my hero name making me look back at him confused.

"Yes Batman?" He walked over to me looking down at me

"I would like you to wait for me after I speak with Kaldur...there's something I need to ask you."

I nodded "Sure, just aslong as you buy me ice cream mister!" I think I saw Batman smile just a little but it went away just like that! anyways I walked to see Aunt C training by herself so I stayed to train with her even spared with her for the fun of it and I did get her slamed on the floor couple of times but she slamed me to the floor lot more! but I'm geting better little by little.

"Jasmine you're geting better I see...you're mom will be proud of you same with you're dad but most of all I'm proud of you hun."

My eyes burned with tears wanting to come out but I didn't let them I just ran over to Aunt C and huged her tightly but not to tight, then we heard someone clearing there throut stop huging Aunt C to see Batman standing there arms crossed.

"Hi Batman. Kidnapping my neice?" she put her hand on my head making me pout

"Yes...I like to talk to her about something."

Aunt C let Batman take me to a room no one around to hear us talk

"So what is it you need to talk to me about Batman?" put my hands behind my back tilting my head

"...Black Canary told me about what happened to you when you were 5 and about that power of yours you never used, you have to tell you're team before you might hurt them on accedent."

I looked at him wide eyes and shocked but what he said at the end clicked, I glared at him

"That why you never let me go on a mission with my own team! you're afraid I might lose controlle of my emotions and let my power go out of controlle! will let me tell you Bats! I may not have controlle right now but I would NEVER hurt my teammates! I'm not a killer like those bastereds specaily that man!" I huffed trying to breath normaly after yelling more like screaming at Batman, I was still glaring at him who didn't budge or reply to what I said. But what came out of his mouth shocked me.

"I know you wouldn't hurt them, but I know for sure that I should have never stop you from going on the missions with them. Jasmine I don't want you to get hurt once more by Hades, Black Canary told me what he does, he get's into you're head and toys with you and I want you're permasion to let J'onn so that Hades can never get into you're mind again."

I was standing there really shock but I snaped out of it to reply to him "Sure...Sorry for yelling at you like that Batman, today lately is Jasmine angry day." I laughed softly

"I understand very will why you're angry, now you can go do whatever you do, just don't dostroy things." I chuckled watching Batman walk away.

I walked to my room but I stoped when someone grabed my hand from behind, I turned around to see Kaldur. I blushed but I smiled squizing his hand back gently.

"I heard Batman wanted to talk to you, did it go okay?"

"Will I did kinda yelled at him but it's okay, but J'onn will be here sometime today or tomarrow..."

"Is something wrong with you Jasmine?" He looked really concerned which was so sweet

"No, I'm fine just Batman wants to make sure Hades doesn't try anything like go into my mind and torture me again, thats all, don't worry so much Kal." I couldn't help but giggle off how sweet he is concerned for me which made my heart flutter

"I can't help but worry about you Jasmine, just if something is bothering you don't hasitate to tell me and you can also tell the others, they will be happy to help you with anything."

"Thanks Kal, I'll do just that if something is bothering me." I smiled huging him around his waist, my hieght go's right under his chin, he huged me back with so much care, I felt...so safe in his arms

XXSkip, at Kayla's house with Kayla, Jas, Meg, and ArtXX

"It was so embarrising! I almost kissed Superboy!" Megan said to us while blushing

"Aww! I would love to see you and Superboy kiss Meg, you two make the cutest couple!" I tooked a bite from my cheese slice after telling Megan that

"What about you and Kal, Jazzie? You two make such a cute couple too same with Kayla and Robin." Megan told me and I replied after she said that

"And don't forget the newest couple Meg! Wally and Art." winks at Artemis who blush alittle while tackling me to the floor fighting but not to hurt each other though

We all laughed and do other things girls do on a sleep over, Kayla's mom Shiori made us cookies, milk and other stuff we would like and before we all knew it we slepted from all that fun stuff we did and talk about...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Woot! finally finished the chapter! yay~ probley boring chapter I guess but right now been busy but I'll keep trying my best, just no flames please and I hope the ones that like this story enjoyed it ^^ and my friends too, ciao


	6. Geting shot isn't fun

**Disclaimer: I do own anything I just own Jasmine and Kayla or any other oc's in this chapter**

Me: sorry I didn't update in so long, sense Young Justice hasn't been on in so long but finally! it has been now, I like the new character in Young Justice she's awsome with her magic ^^ anyways enjoy don't like turn around now and find another story to read.

**XXXxxxXXX**

I was walking in the living room yawning, sitting down on the couch but then fell sideways on the couch falling back to sleep. I screamed falling down from the couch to see Wally with a blow horn in his hands smirking, I narrowed my eyes at him. I stood up when the others walked in wondering whats wrong to see Wally with a blow horn and me glaring at him ready to kill him.

"Whats going on here Wally, Jasmine?" Megan asked

"Ask Wally! you used that stupid Blow Horn to scare the hell out of me! Why in the world would you do that?"

"Will you do all those things to me so I got back at you, cool idea right?" He started laughing but stoped when I grabed his ear pulling it hard

"It's not funny! It's very rude if you use a stupid blow horn, you're lucky Kayla isn't here to hand me her frying pan to smack you with it." I put my hand through my hair sighing sitting back on the couch "Hey where is Robin?" looking around for Robin but don't see him.

"Oh will he didn't really say but said he promised Kayla he would take her out or something." Artemis told me arms crossed after smacking Wally in the head

"Hey! You didn't need to smack me that hard." Artemis just smiled while Wally rub his head where it was soar from being smacked so much

"Maybe if you stop being a flirt maybe I wouldn't have to."

"Sorry Wally, Art is right, you were flirting with Megan again and not even paying attenchen to what we are talking about." I told him bluntly "Anyways whats up guys? any new mission's?"

"Not really, Batman let us relixe for the day." Megan told me

"Oh...will I want to visit Gotham City, so if you guys need anything call me, Robin and Kayla has my cell number." I was walking out about to fly but a voice stop me turning around seeing Kaldur walking over to me, I was barely touching the ground "Kal? is something wrong?"

He stop infront of my floating self grabing my hands in his, I started to blush how much affection he's showing

"You be careful in Gotham City Jasmine."

I smiled how worried he was "I'm going to be fine Kal, anyways Batman might be around if I'm in danger. After I get back we can do stuff together like go to the park or where ever you wish to go. Just promise me you wont worry to much k?"

He sighed "I promise Jasmine." next thing he did surprise me, he pull my arms to him and kiss me on my lips

~Gotham City~

I was walking around Gotham City sight seeing, when I saw a woman get pulled in a allyway and no one noticed it! so I had to help her with being me cause I don't have my costume with me at the moment. I peeked my head around the corner allyway to see the guy covering her mouth and brought out a knife to her face, I narrowed my eyes ran in jump spin my bodie then kicks the guy in the face making him fly to the wall out cold. I landed on my feet hands on my hips.

"You okay ladie?" I look at the ladie and she has long black hair that stops in the middle of her back and blue eyes like the sky, she was wearing a buisness clouths

"Thank you, that jerk just came and pulled me in this allyway...oh no! I'm going to be late for my first time at my job! what am I going to do?" she was freaking out and I was trying to calm her down. None of us notice the guy stand up from behind me with the knife in hand with it raised up ready to stab me

"Behind you!" she gasp yelling out something making me turn around just in time making me catch the guys wrist with the knife, it was close to stabing me

I put my right foot agents his chest and flip backwards with him on his back hard knocking his knife from his hand, I stood up catching my breath

"Geeze! will you ever give up? just stay down jerk face." Then I heard the noise that when you shoot a gun and the ladie cried out surprised, the guy pass out after that with a gun in his hand

I felt alot of pain shoot up my bodie my legs gave out falling to the ground in pain puting my hand over my stomach tears rolling down my cheeks in pain. I whimpered when I tryed moving, I felt someone pull me up on there lap huging me.

"It's okay sweety...Oh no 911 is busy..I know, I'll call my boss." I heard her dial on her cell

Being on her lap and her huging me close reminds me of my mom and her warmths I couldn't help but call out 'mom' probley surprising the ladie. I couldn't hold on from this pain so I passed out in the ladie's arms.

**The Ladie's POV**

"Come on please pick up." I had my cell to my ear with the girl in my arms bleeding from her stomach from being shot, then finally someone answered

"Oh thank god! please get Mister Wayne! it's a emergancey!" I couldn't help let the tears fall

_"This is Bruce Wayne."_

"Mister Wayne I'm sorry I'm late for my job but a guy grabed me into a alleyway and a girl tooked care of him but she got shot! I tried calling 911 but the line was busy." sobs "I don't know what to do Mister Wayne."

_"Calm down Ms. Kingly, I'll be there just tell me where you are and I'll be there."_

I told him where me and the girl was puting my cell in my purse, I brush my tears away trying to keep the girl warm before Wayne get's here. I was thinking but snaped out of it when I heard foot steps running over to me making me look up to see Mister Wayne out of breath bending down.

"Ms. Kingly are you alright?"

I nodded "But this girl isn't, please take her to the Hospital, she lost to much blood."

He nodded and pick up the girl in his arms, I stood up and fallow him in his car geting in so that I can hold on to the girl while he drives to the Hospital.

**Jasmines POV**

I opened my eyes but closed it back when I saw bright lights, I opened my eyes again seeing the room I was in was all white, I heard beeping so I turn my head slightly to see a heart moniterand I look down at my right arm to see a IV in my arm. My ears purk up when the door opened to see a guy that may be a billionaire type of guy, I watched him walk over to the bed side looking down at me.

"I see you're awake, you give Ms. Kingly quite a scare."

I smiled weakly "I didn't mean to."

He sighed shacking his head sitting down on a chair that was beside the bed, I sat up with alot of diffaculty but I did sit up.

"So tell me...why is a girl like you doing in Gathom City? it's a bad place to walk around alone."

_'Geeze I already met the guy and he acts like he's my father.' _I pouted "It's not my fuilt, I just wanted to sight see thats all, oh! how is the ladie doing? is she alright!" I lean forward grabing the guy's work shirt coller and started to shack him alittle.

The guy just chuckled grabing my hands prying them off his shirt coller "Ms. Kingly is doing fine just been worried about how you are doing sense you got shot."

"Oh yeah..." I sat back sighing puting my hands over my stomach where I was shot "Geting shot wasn't part of the plan, oh will it's will worth it if that ladie is okay, thats what counts."

"Yes but you could've died if you bleed to death, you're lucky you even alive..."

"Sorry oh! I forgot to intaduce myself, my name is Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, my name is Bruce Wayne."

I tilt my head in thought _'Bruce Wayne? isn't he...'_

"Wait...You're-" he covered my mouth with a serious look

"Don't you say it..." he uncovers my mouth "now why are you here in the first place Jasmine? you know it's dangerous at Gotham City."

"Yeah but sense there wasn't anything to do, I thought a little stroll around Gotham City would be nice...I guess wrong." I yawn "I should be going back though, I feel much better Bruce...just don't tell the others specaily Kal...I kinda promised him that I would be okay..." I smiled sheepishly while Bruce shook his head sighing

Bruce stood up helping out of the Hospital bed and handing my clouths, he walked out of the room for me to get dressed, I was sitting in the back of the limo with Bruce and his driver and his butler, he intaduced him as Alfred. He's very kind old man and after Bruce made sure I was really okay to go back. I walking in the Mount Justice living room. I just tip toed pass them to where my room was and lay down on my bed sighing but flinch when I forgot about my shot wound that is still healing.

I sat up ignoring the pain to see Kal walking in my room, I turned nervous

"Hi Kal!" I smiled brightly at him but was surprised when he pull me up from my bed and lift up my shirt some to see the bandages

He put my shirt back down sighing

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt Jasmine."

"I'm sorry...I was trying to save this ladie and...the guy brought out a gun and cought me by surprised. Please don't be mad Kal...I couldn't bare to see that ladie die."

"I'm not mad at you Jasmine...just worried about you thats all."

I sighed in relief knowing he wasn't mad at me, I blinked when Kal was huging me so I huged him back with a smile on my lips then the pain shoots up my stomach making gasp in pain.

"Jasmine!" I felt Kal laying down on my bed

I put my right hand covering the now reopened wound that was blood seeping through the bandages, Kal grabed my hand so he can unwrap the bandages around my stomach my vision was geting blurry knowing I must have lost more blood then I knew I was trying to stay awake hearing Kal's voice begging me to stay awake but I end up blacking out no matter how much I wanted to stay awake for Kal, I hate making him worry I wasn't worth it if I keep doing that to him.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: First time Jasmine has gotten injured pretty badly this time, I will warn everyone I wont use the main plot of the story of Young Justice sometimes I will just don't want to skrew up the main plot of it xD anyways I will keep working on this story and my other stories though, just busy with couple of my other new stories right now.


	7. Heartbreak

Me: Welcome to chapter 7 of Young Justice Just a little girl, sorry I haven't updated in a long time...family problems and I was trying to think up ideas, since I watched the new episode today and was shellshocked what happened in it! so I had to come up with a big twist which I didn't want to but I wanted to so tough, it's nothing like the episodes sometimes I will but Jasmine/Iris will find another love and you all will be surprised or be will idk? when you find out just read, I do not own Young Justice it belongs to there rightful owners, I just own Jasmine/Iris, Callista, Hades, Jasmine's mom and dad, Kayla, and Kayla's mom (but she's mostly belongs to my friend) if you don't like tough just turn around and find another story to read, enjoy~

...

It has been 5 months since I got shot in Gathom City. Kayla also told me she actly started thinking of hero names the others is thinking of a hero name for her so far it's not going to will but I told her when the time comes she'll think of a hero name for herself. I do see Callista now and then, she drops by to see how I am doing and also tells me if Hades is up to something again but so far he isn't causing any trouble which is suspicious and he's up to something.

I was on the big main computer looking for any trouble specaily Hades, I heard someone walk in the room but I was more into the scans making sure I didn't miss anything, I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Holy shi- geeze! trying to give me a heart attack Kal?"

"I'm sorry...May I talk to you for a sec. before I leave for a mission?"

I frowned worried I turn the chair around hands on my lap showing I'm listning, he sighed looked away rubbing back of his neck showing he was nervous and worried which worried me.

"I know we've been going out but..." when he was talking my heart almost wanted to stop beating agents my chest but I kepted listning "I...don't think we should date anymore, it's not you but I think we should just be friends."

When he finished my whole world just crashed and burn, but I kepted on a straight face smiling

"I...understand, I think being just friends is for the best." I turn the chair around started typing away again bangs covering my eyes

"Alright, if you need help Megan will be near same with Conner..." I heard the door swish open and closed

No one's POV

Jasmine stoped typing making her hands just drop down it was silent just the big main computer making sounds left and right intill one single teardrop hitting the big keyboard then another then some more, She just brocked down bend her head down covering her face crying in her hands the pain of her heart breaking can be heard through the silence of the room.

She stayed like that even after she stoped crying, she lift her head up wiping her face went back to typing she was staring at the big screen with daze eyes. It went by for 3 hours intill the door slide open with a swish but she didn't turn around just kepted typing or looking through any of the secerity camera's in every state.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes Megan..."

"...I know it was wrong of me to do it but I accedently went into you're memory when Kal walked in here and heard and know everything...I didn't mean to it just came into my mind by force."

Jasmine stoped in med air putting her hands on the chair arm rests

"...It's alright Megan, I know you wouldn't look into my mind with out asking but please don't tell anyone about this even though Kayla will look into my head even if she'll force her way into my mind...seriously I need to ask Robin how he even put up with her? I love her but sometimes she's alittle forceful."

"Kayla is a caring friend, I think she'll do anything to figure out why your so sad and she'll probley kick Kal's butt for dumping you. Just remember it's okay, you'll find someone else better then him..."

She put a comforting hand on her friend who smiled up at her, after that Megan walked out of the room leaving Jasmine alone again.

Jasmine's POV

I sighed after the 100th time today, I'm still looking through all the camera's on the big main computer I lean back into the chair yawning and stretching. For the 5th time today the door swished opened but this time it was Batman he walked over to me seeing I was taking a break.

"Jasmine, have you looked on every secerity camera's."

I nodded "Yep, so far no robbers, murders, ect...which is strange." I frown not noticing what is going on in my head

"What is it?"

I stood up hands on the keyboard almost growling "That bastered! he was just playing with me!"

"Jasmine calm down and tell me what is going on!"

I sighed calmed down turn around to face him with a serious look on my face

"Hades, he knew I was waiting for him to make a move but he already made his move."

"You mean he some how hacked all the camera's to seem like everything was peaceful...I'll inform the others you-"

I stoped him "...I will go after him while you inform them in what is happening, if I go alone and I distract him long enough the others can take him by surprise...you tell the others they have to come up with a surprise attack while I by them time." I tooked off with out letting Batman could call my name in a angry voice

When I was outside I snaped my fingures at the same time making a pink light wrap around my body intill it went back into my eyes flying off to where he was most likely be at...waiting for me to arrive. When I saw him sitting on a lone big rock that was in the middle of the ocean it sticks out, I floated infront of him glaring at him with my eyes glowing pink with anger he just smirk standing up hands in his pants pockets.

"My, my, it seems I've been cought whatever should I do? heh heh hahaha!"

"Shut up! why are you doing this? what did my parents do to make you want to kill them."

"Hn, you don't understand my real reason girl. Let's just say they had it coming."

I growled at him but he just tsked at me sarcasticly "You bastered! your heartless! how you had Callista is beyond me you're not fit to be a father your a good for nothing jerk that loves to cause pain to people."

"That hurts me deeply my dear, you see all I want from them was you."

"What?" I was shocked, why would he want me? I guess he knew what I was thinking

"You do know the other power you have?" I nodded shocked he knew "I need that power all I have to do is kill you, stab this dagger through you're heart." he lift his left hand up making a weird looking dagger appear in his hand floating it seems "You see, you have a specail power that only comes in a thousand years specaily when a female is born with it, anyone can be born with it...you, my dear our the key to rule the whole galaxy, every planet will kneel before me!"

I was sicken by what he said "There is know way I will let you do that!" I acted quickly I put my arms in a cross agents my chest yelled out my attack "Gigano Saisu!" just like Saisu but it turned bigger and more deadly it went at him and he was shocked trying to dodge it but it fallowed him and getting hit by it

When it showed Hades he was standing on a round darkness thing I actly got him on his left arm, he created 5 darkness swords sent them to me but I called on my defense spell Seoshi watching the his darkness swords disappeared on contact. I let the buddle sheild go away smirking at him making him scowl at me.

"Whats wrong Hades? lost you're touch? to bad cause I gotten stronger over the years in our last battle."

Now this time he growled in anger, all that training payed off.

_'Jasmine! are you there?'_

_'Yes, are you and the others close by?'_

_"Yes, we came up with a plain keep him busy if you please.'_

_'With pleasure.'_

I push some of my hair behind my shoulder

"Jikirrei!" I raised my right hand up in the air with my eyes glowing bright pink the wind around me and Hades went above me shaping into blades I swing my hand down making the wind blades went straight to Hades he dodge away he sent 2 darkness swords at me cutting my arms but I ignored it cause thats when Megan who was invisable above Hades and the others attack surprising Hades making him get damage badly.

"I will get what I want Jasmine one way or another I will have it." just like that he disappeared again into his stupid darkness

I sighed fallowing the others back to Mount Justice and getting yelled at by Batman intill my Aunt stoped him telling him to calm down he just turn around leaving me and my Aunt behind.

"Did you find out what Hades wants?"

"No, he kepted trying to get me angry and make me lose my edge so it backfired on him."

"I see...did something happened that I should know about?" she cross her arms giving that look that says 'Don't lie to me or I'll make Batman train you' look it sent shivers down my spine

"Fine, Kal told me he just wanted to be friends so in a way he um dumped me."

She put her hand on for forehead sighed "I'm sorry to hear that Jasmine, you really loved him huh?" she frowned

I nodded "Yes very much...I should go rest up, bye auntie." I waved by to my aunt walking to my room

I sighed when I closed my door making my costume disappear and my eyes went back to there normal color laying down on my bed put my left hand on my right arm whispered a quick healing spell knowing the blood went back into my body the spell I used makes the blood go back into the body then heals inside and out of the wound so it's useful in any wounds just not the serious ones though. I kepted thinking how am I going to live my life now? I thought me and Kal will be together...I guess it wouldn't last anyways I'll just wait intill I find the right guy, just hope Kayla wont freak out when I go visit her tomarrow...yeah she'll probley want to break his mind or rip it to shreds yeah thats what she'll end up doing but I have to hold her back and calm her down.

...

Me: Wow it seems Kaldur just wants to be friends now...and will she find love? find out on the next chapter! if you figured out who Jasmine will end up with in the future? I'll give you a cookie if you get it right if not I'l lstill give you a cookie...anyways just remember the spells Jasmine uses I don't own ether, I do make up the way she uses it but the spells still belong to Zach Bell, if you have any other spells Jasmine can use please tell me send me the spell name and how she'll use it in review or pm me on here, thanks hope you like this chapter.


	8. A New Start

Angel: Hihi! sorry for a very long wait D: sorry! I was having writers block lately and it's not much but this chapter begins as the Young Justice: Invasion thing but It well not be as the same plot line...kinda but I well do my best don't like tough, go find another story xD I do not own Young Justice, but I do own Jasmine/Iris or any other OC's you see, but Kayla belongs to my twiny~ anyways enjoy~

...

Young Justice: Chapter 8

...

I don't know how long it was since everything went into chaos, all I knew was Kal betrayed us whats worse he actly tried to kill me it killed me on the inside, I decided not to show any feelings or emotions anymore my mind just shut off after that happened. I never showed myself to the other Young Justice even the new ones I only stayed with Kayla and her Mother, Kayla put a barriar around my mind so they can't find me. If you want to know Kayla and Nightwing(none other then Dick Grayson) anyways I only smile around Kayla and her Mother Shiori I hate to make them worry.

I was in my new costume Kayla made for me, did you know Kayla can sew clouthes? she's so awsome. Anyways I was flying around watching out for something bad to happen intill I finally did and it was a Hostage happening so I stopped floating in one spot and said "Gigano Saisu!" the blade appeared and hit the man freeing the unhurt woman who ran over to the cops

I flew away not caring to talk to the cops why should I? it's a waist of my time, I end up saving six people, it's usely a hostage thing but also robbery, or trying to kill someone. I snap my fingure making the costume disappear in a dull pink color back into my eyes which was now a very empty dull pink eyes. Ever since what happened, my eyes stayed pink but it got duller each day. I walked into a house which was Kayla's and her Mothers house to hear her talking to Dick, I don't know why but I quietly sneeked up stairs to my new room maybe I felt guilty or something...nah I was just scared.

"Bye Dick! love you." I peeked out of my window which was infront of the house part to see Dick wave at the front door were Kayla was standing

When I knew he was out of site I walked down stairs to see Kayla giving me the worried look again

I sighed "Sorry Kayla...I just can't bare to go back just yet, anyways we have school tomarrow I'll take a shower and go to bed it is night time." I wanted to get away before she starts to beg me not to act like this

I'm so stupid but I just can't stop myself, Kal tried to kill me. I went into the shower, got out after a while got my PJ's on then went to bed telling Kayla and Shiori good night falling into a nightmare.

...

I was in class and I had my arms on my desk with my chin on my hands while watching the teacher write down stuff on the white board then she turn around to ask the students quistion ect. I keep thinking of that nightmare but I almost jumped out of my seat when the school bell ringed telling us lunch is now, I got up and walked while hanging my bag on my shoulder. I entered the cafataria to see all the students some of them were outside though, I saw Kayla but Megan and Conner was with her so I change my walk to outside not noticing Megan looked my way but didn't say anything but look at me sadly.

I drop my bag, looking around so no one looking and floated up and sat down at the lowest branch of the tree that was already bloomed. I lean my back agents the truck of the tree, I had a book in my hand and started to read it. The book was kinda okay, it was called "Charmed" I was half way through with the book when a soft voice below me made me stop reading to see it was and it was Megan looking up smiling with her new hair cut, she cut it after Conner dumped her she new how I felt when Kal dump me so we sometimes talk about it or somethign else that get are minds off of it.

"How have you been Jazzy?" Megan flew up next to me and sat down

I couldn't help but smile hearing her say my nickname Wally gave me, damn I'm starting to miss them but I can't go back.

"Same old thing Meggy, so hows the new boyfriend? whats his name?"

"Lagoon Boy, but his real name is La'gaan. He's very sweet and he does get's jelous when Nightwing makes me and Conner go on a mission together...I keep telling him me and Conner are just friends now."

"I see...how is everyone else, and the new recruits doing?" I was carious how everyone was doing

"...Well so far everyone is great but Red Arrow is still trying to search for Speedy it seems, Artimes and Wally are a item now and now living with each other."

"Wow, finally those two got together sooner or later they well get married and have kids of their own. I'm happy for them..." I stared up through the tree flowers watchign the sunrays went through the cracks of them hitting my face feeling warmth from it

"...Jasmine, Nightwing, and Conner really wants you back specaily me I miss all those times we had are girl only times...just think it over okay?"

I watch Megan float down landing on her feet then walk inside the school intill I heard the bell ring telling everyone lunch is over and class is starting, I jumped down grab my bag then put it over my shoulder and walked inside to my next class that was with Conner it was a Science class and usely the teacher always put two people together for partners in making something with liquid ingrediants.

"Alright student's settle down! for today I want you to have a partner." everyone cheered but the teacher stop them from cheering "BUT I'll be choosing your partner." everyone whined about it but me and Conner

I ignored the teacher eyes close for I don't know for 5 minutes intill the teacher called out my name and surprise, surprise I was paired off with Conner. After the teacher finished everyone went to work seating next to their partner, Conner walked over and sat down infront of my desk.

"Hello Conner...so first step is to pour in this first." I picked up a small tube thing with blue liquid inside it but a hand grab my wrist seeing it was Conner his eyes was looking into my dull pink eyes for a second intill I snapped him out of it

"May I have my hand back Conner? we need to get an A or atless a B for this class or we'll never pass this class...If you have something to tell me can you wait intill after school is over?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly letting my wrist go, I went back to pouring it into the glass over the small fire.

...

It was after school and I decided to go on the school roof, Kayla joined me of course saying I shouldn't be alone. Conner showed up, Kayla said hi to him he just nodded. He cross his arms over his chest.

"What happened to you Jasmine? and why is your eyes pink still? shouldn't it be Onyx black?"

I looked away "..."

"Answer me!"

"...It only stays pink if my heart is broken, in others words if my hearts stays broken my eyes well never go back to normal again...as you already know my eyes isn't lively pink anymore it's a dull empty pink that shows my heart is broken."

Kayla look sad so she looked away, Conner was shocked

"...Why? how do you get it normal then?"

"You of all people should know why Conner...a broken heart is only happen if someone hurt it. And I do not know how, it doesn't matter anyways I'm fine the way I am."

I decided to play with my now long brown hair that reachs my hips but the thing I didn't expect was Conner geting angry at me for saying things like that.

"Thats bull! I thought you were stronger then that and let Kal make you like this! stop feeling sorry for yourself and think about the others! we need you Jasmine..."

I frowned, flew up in the air and fly away from the school knowing Kayla well tell Conner I wanted to think in peace, I landed on the front step of my new house with Shiori, and Kayla but only Shiori was at home right now so she asked me how school was I told her it was okay.

"Sweetheart?" I look at Shiori "I know I'm not your Mother, but I know when a child is having a hard time or needs some help...I'll listen you know that sweety." she smiled like a Mother smiling at their child that almost made the tears come out

"Shiori...I just don't know what I should do anymore, someone I thought I loved hurt me deeply and I just can't let it pass me, it hurt so much." I put my hand on my chest where my heart was

"...I understand Jasmine, you should just listen to your heart sweety. I think your friends would understand how much your heart has been hurt deeply." she pulled me into her welcoming arms giving me a hug I raise my arms to hug her back letting the tears fall

After 3 minutes of letting all the emotions I kepted inside out thanks to Shiori, After that she went in the kitchen to start dinner while I watch some tv, when I turn it on it was on the news and something was happening at the center of town some a-hole decided to hold a middle age girl that looked 11 or 12 and she seemed really scared with the tears rolling down her cheeks, I was about to tell Shiori I was leaving to get some fresh air btu what she said tooked me by surprise.

"Go save her...I may not be your Mother, but I do know what you've been up too. That little girl needs you...Iris." she smiled and put her hand on my shoulder for support

I nodded and snap my fingure my whole body was covered in the same old pink glow, it went away to show my new costume Kayla made specaily for me I waved bye to Shiori, then flew off in the sky to the way all that hostage thing is happening.

When I got their floating above the guy holding the poor girl hostage calling out for her Mother, I saw her Mother crying out to her in tears begging the man to let her baby girl go but the jerk just yelled out to her to shut hell up, okay thats the last straw for me.

"Juron!" when I called out those words vines shoot out of the ground I made the vines wrap around the guy, I landed on my feet making the guy let go of the girl who run to me hugging me around the waist scared "It's alright now, go to your Mother 'kay?"

The girl nodded teary eyed running to her happy Mother, the Mother looked at me thanking me. I told her I was happy to help, the police arresting the guy after I order the vines to let go and go back into the ground. Like always a news reported came up to me but the surprising thing it was that lady from the Daily Planet...how in the world did she come all the way out here for? oh well.

"Tell me Iris, are you still working with the Young Justice? or are you still doing a solo act?"

I stared at her and the guy holding the camera "...Let's just say I miss my friends, and hoping their welcome me back with open arms. And if they'll ever forgive me being so selfish lately..." I look down hands clasp together close to tears

"We forgive you Iris."

I gasp turn around to see Megan, Conner, Nightwing and other new faces, I quickly ran over to Megan giving her a bear hug which she returned.

"Guys, well you really welcome me back after I was being selfish?" I let go of Megan to look at Nightwing who smiled kindly

"Sure, your still part of our family. Psychic told us the reason you left...always know this Iris: your always welcome back Black Canary misses you and is worried about you too."

I almost forgot about my Auntie, I really should apologize to her 100 times or more. Also Psychic is Kayla's superhero name.

"Thanks Nightwing, I wish to go home now...with you guys."

"Alright, let's all go back to HQ for now."

I said bye to the lady flying back home. I hope it stays like this for now o,n I can't let Kal make me into some emotionless doll after he tried to hurt me. I have to keep going forward and help people and help my family. They need me and so I'm going to be around for them, I well smile and maybe my heart well heal? I guess I have to wait and see.

...

Angel: Well thats chapter 8 for ya! and poor Jasmine Kal tried to hrut her but the real quistion is: who does she end up with now? I put a hint in this chapter...can you guess? remember no flames ect. don't like turn around and find another story, thankies~ I don't know when I'll put up the next chapter it all depends if I'm feeling well or I have free time. Ciao~


	9. A Date?

Angel: So Sorry for the long wait for this chapter xD I had too take care of my other stories on here and on DeviantArt, Any ways I do not own anything, but I do own my OC's but Kayla belongs too my twin sister. And if anyone wouldn't mind beta'ing this story? I would be so happy...I'm going too do another Young Justice story maybe, Any who~ Enjoy~

...

Young Justice: Chapter 9

...

"Jazzy, have you seen my other dress shoes?"

I put my finger's in my spot in the book I'm trying to read, I look at my best friend Kayla who was freaking out not finding her other dress shoes. The reason? she's going on this hot date with Dick, he's taking her to some fancy place to eat at.

"Have you tried to look under the bed, the last time you couldn't find your shoes you find them under you're bed." I went back to reading the book laying on the bed then the bed was lift up in the air with me "Hey! Kayla! Put the bed and me down!" she ignored me finding the other dress shoe "Excuse me?! Put the bed down before you leave!"

"Oh!" she rub behind her head sheepishly "Sorry Jasmine." she put the bed and me back down on the floor

"Oh and Kayla...don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said in a sing song voice, I couldn't see through the book but I can tell she's red in the face making my lips spread into a smirk

"Jasmine! You have such a dirty mind!"

I chuckled hearing her quickly leave, Shiori left for work while I have the whole house to myself...such a good time for a good book but of course someone just had to ruin that quiet reading time. I sat the book down on the bed walk down stairs, I open the door surprise to see Conner.

"Conner? Um not to sound rude but...why are you here? Shouldn't you be saving the day and stuff?"

"...Megan ask me to keep you company while Kayla is out with Nightwing, she told me a girl should'nt be home alone or something..."

"Oh..." Megan is so nice but I wish she shouldn't get to over protective, I can protect myself from normal people that try to rob this house "Come in then, I was just reading a book to pass the time...do you want anything to snack on or wait for dinner to come by?"

I move aside so he can walk in the house, I close and lock the front door. I do not know why but I was a little nervous being alone with Conner, it's nothing bad but I had this same feelings I had around Kalder the first time I met him...I can't...I can't fall in love with Conner, I just had my heart broken by Kalder I don't want that to happen again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Conner said my name.

"Y-yes Conner?" I mentally slap myself in my head, I can't believe I just stuttered!

"I was saying we can just watch TV while eating snacks, Megan told me to watch some TV with you."

I raise my eyebrow, Megan...I well get her back for this, she's setting me up wih Conner her ex-boyfriend! Why would she do that? I told Conner he can set on the couch while I get some snacks for us, I found some popcorn and a big bowl...why do I have this odd feeling I'm being set up? My eye twich when I thought of Kayla, she knew this was going to happen. That little sneaky Kayla! She is so getting it when she get's back. I calmly walk back in the living room where Conner was sitting on the couch watching some movie that was on, I sat down handing him the bowl of popcorn.

"Sorry, I only could find popcorn...hope you don't mind?"

He shrugged "I don't mind, as long as I eat something."

I felt so awkward right now just sitting next to with the popcorn bowl between us, okay I need to stop thinking like Kayla is with this romantic drama...I need to make sure she doesn't put on those drama shows she watchs anymore, I pay attention to the TV wondering what the movie was I turn my head to Conner and asked.

"So, what movie is this?"

"I have no idea, but so far it's okay..."

I couldn't help but feel more nervous, I did my best to ignore this feeling growing in my chest and pay attention to the movie. When the movie ended I sighed in relief glad it was over, my cell decided to ring and I saw it was Kayla calling...she's so getting it! I got up telling him I'll be in the kitchen, when I entered the kitchen I turn the cell on put it to my ear and before I could say anything she stopped me.

_"Don't say anything yet Jazzy, just hear me out..."_

"...Fine, explain to me why you and Megan told Conner to stay with me and stuff? Are you two fixing me up with him? You know of all people I don't want my heart broken again! I know Conner is a great guy and all...but."

_"But what? Don't let your brain tell you that, listen to your heart silly! I know Conner likes you the way he acted when Megan informed him when Kal dumped you that day...and worse he was so angry when he saw you beaten up by him! He thought it was his fault you got hurt by him, and he wish he was faster to save you from the heartache...I know all this cause he told me with out letting me get in his head." _Kayla was silent letting it all get to my head _"Jazzy...me and Megan just want to see you happy again, so your eyes light up again. Just give Conner a chance, think about it before you give me an answer okay?"_

I sighed "Fine...I'll think about it Kayla...and thanks sis, I would be stupid if I never met you."

I heard her giggled over the cell _"Of course! Oh I got to go sis, Dick is coming back with our food and drinks~ Ciao!"_

I chuckled closing my cell then walking back in the livingroom staring at Conner on the couch watching TV, maybe I well give him a chance but right now...I want to enjoy my time with him like this one last time. A soft gentle smile appeared on my lips, walk back to my spot which was next to him.

"Do you want to watch another movie Conner?"

"...Sure, who was that calling you? It almost sounded like Kayla."

I sweat-dropped, I forgot he had super hearing I mently gasp, what if he heard me and Kayla?! Crap! He doesn't seem to act any different?

"Yeah...Kayla wanted to check up on me see if I was okay and I told her I was fine cause your with me." I meantly slap my self, stupid! My face turn bright red trying so hard to hide it

"I see. I got a better idea, I heard that there is going to be a carnivel in town...I was wondering if you like to come with me to check it out? I never been to a Carnivel before."

"Wow, really? Of course I'll join you, I haven't been to a Carnivel since-" I stop myself when I realize that was the last day I ever seen my parents Conner guess what I meant even if I didn't finished what I was saying "...Sorry." I shook my head smiling sadly at him "It's okay Conner, I just have too keep moving forward with my new family...I'll get my jacket in my room and I'll meet you outside the front door." Conner nodded and walk outside while I walk up stairs too my room grabbing my black jacket put it on butten it up put on my shoe's when I went downstairs and left a note for Kayla or her mom.

...

When we got to the Carnivel there was alot of people of course, we went ahead and payed to enter. We went on allot of ride's then had so much fun I completely forgot about everything, specially Kal and I was smiling and laughing with Conner playing some games like shooting can's too win huge teddy bear's which were adorable~ When I said that Conner automatically went up too the stand and ask for couple of soft ball's and he won! He ask me which big teddy bear I wanted so I pick the black one with a red ribbon around it's neck.

"Thank you Conner, but you didn't have too." I smiled at him hugging the big teddy bear in my arms, he rub behind his neck shyly "I wanted too...and it made you happy so it was worth it." I blush "Thank you...it means allot too me." I walk closer too him and kiss him on the cheek surprising him making him turn red.

It's been this for almost close too midnight, when we found out the time Conner was nice enough too walk me back home. I walk up too the front door turn around facing him while holding onto the big teddy bear but I sat it down "Thanks again Conner...I had so much fun today." "I'm glad, I was...worried when I heard you were going to be home alone so when Megan told me I should keek you company I took my chance." he lok away trying not too get eye contact probably embarriss.

I walk closer and kiss his cheek again "Let's do this again just us...'kay?" Conners face turn red he just look at me and nodded "O-okay...wait, is that a date?" I giggled "Of course silly...unless you don't want too call it a date?" he shook his head "N-no! I was taken by surprise that's all...it's date then, how about Monday after School?" I nodded "Sure, sounds awesome night Conner." I walk in the house shut the door sigh dreamly I did it!

"Jazzy!" I was hugged out of know where but I knew it was Kayla I hugged her back "Hi Kayla, did you and Dick have fun?" Kayla told me all about it then I told her I was going on a date with Conner on Monday after school she was so ecstatic about the news she right away called Megan and told her...I was happy again, and I know for sure Conner well make me the happiest girl alive.

...

Angel: It seems Jasmine and Conner are dating~ What well happen next time? You all just have too wait and see~ Ciao~


End file.
